winxfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Winx Club
Winx Club je talijanska animirana serija čiji su kretatori i producenti Iginio Straffi i njegova kompanija Rainbow S.r.l. To je prvi talijanski crtić koji se prikazivao u SAD-u i do danas je bio emitiran u više od 150 zemalja diljem svijeta. Winx Club se počeo emitirati 28. siječnja 2004. na talijanskom kanalu Rai 2. Serija za sada ima 7 sezona po 26 epizoda što ukupno čini 182 epizode. U Hrvatskoj, serija je s prikazivanjem počela 8. ožujka 2008. godine na Novoj TV subotom i nedjeljom u jutarnjem terminu i do danas je bilo emitirano svih sedam sezona. Serija se kasnije počela emitirati i na Mini TV i na Nickelodeonu. Radnja Serija prikazuje Bloom i njezine najbolje prijateljice Floru, Stellu, Musu, Tecnu, Laylu (koja se od pete sezone zove Aisha) i Roxy koje sebe nazivaju "Winx". U Magičnoj dimenziji i na Zemlji zajedno se bore protiv zlih protivnika i otkrivaju nove moći i transformacije koje ih čine snažnijima. |-|Sezone= Sezona 1 (2004.) Bloom živi kao obična djevojka na Zemlji u gradu Gardeniji. Jednog ljetnog dana u parku ugleda borbu između vile Stelle i ogra Knuta. Umiješa se u borbu i tako spozna svoje magične moći. Bloom i Stella zajedno odlaze u Magix gdje se nalazi Alfea, škola za vile. Tamo osnuju Winx Club zajedno sa Florom, Musom i Tecnom. No, u Magixu postoji i škola za vještice – Mračni Toranj koji pohađaju Icy, Darcy i Stormy. One su tri opasne vještice koje žele pronaći i ukrasti moć zmajevog plamena. Nakon nekoliko borbi s Winxicama, vještice otkriju da upravo tom moći raspolaže Bloom. Uskoro, Bloom saznaje da su je njezini roditelji iz Gardenije, Mike i Vanessa, posvojili, pa tako kreće u potragu o sebi i svom stvarnom porijeklu. Uskoro saznaje da joj je princ Sky, u kojeg se zaljubila, lagao te odluči napustiti Magix. Trixice je slijede i napadnu, a Bloom, pošto je sama i još neiskusna vila, ne uspije u pokušaju da se obrani, te moć zmajevog plamena završava u rukama Trixica. Koristeći Bloominu moć, vještice zavladaju Magixom. Bloom u tim trenutcima odlazi u Domino gdje saznaje da je ona kćer kralja i kraljice Domina i zadnja nasljednica trona. Saznaje kako ju je njezina sestra Daphne odvela na Zemlju kada je još bila novorođenče da bi ju spasila od Drevnih vještica. Bloom na kraju uspjeva vratiti zmajev plamen, vratiti se jača nego ikad, pobijediti Trixice te vratiti svjetlost u Magičnu dimenziju. Sezona 2 (2006.) Nakon ljetnog odmora, Winx Club se vraćaju u Alfeu kako bi započele drugu godinu. Upoznaju novu vilu, Laylu, koja traži njihovu pomoć u spašavanju njezinih prijatelja Pixia-mini vila, koje su bili taoci Lorda Darkara. Lord Darkar je zapravo "Sjenoviti Feniks" koji želi preuzeti kontrolu nad magičnom dimenzijom. Da bi to učinio, mora otkriti gdje je Pixie selo kako bi ukrao četiri dijela Codexa koji otvaraju portal za Carstvo Relixa, gdje može naći Ultimativnu Moć. Trix također susreću Lorda Darkara i služe mu. U međuvremenu, Winxice uče kako dobiti nove moći-Charmix. "Novi učitelj" Avalon stiže u Alfeju, koji je zapravo Darkarov špijun. Avalon uspjeva uhvatiti Bloom, preda je Lordu Drakaru i on je pretvori u zlu vilu. Lord Darkar s Bloominom pomoći, otvara portal za Kraljevstvo Relixa. Sve izgleda izgubljeno, no u posljednjem trenutku, Sky priznaje svoje istinske osjećaje prema Bloomu, što skida tamnu čaroliju s nje i vraća je u normalu. Bloom tada liječi sve koje je Darkarova zla čarolija pogodila i pridružuje se prijateljima u gomvergenciji Charmixa da porazi Lorda Darkara. Nakon bitke, Bloom i ostali se vraćaju u Alfeju i slave. Layla se također pridružila Winx Clubu dok se Stella bavi velikim modnim poslovima. Sezona 3 (2007.) Winx Club započinju treću godinu na Alfei i uče o Valtoru, novom zlikovcu iz 3. sezone. On je zli čarobnjak koji je udruživši se s Trixicama pobjegao iz zatvora Dimenzije Omega, te pokušava uništiti Winx i osvojiti Magix. Valtor je ujedno povezan i s Bloominom prošlošću. Winx zarađuju novu transformaciju; Enchantix, a mogu je zaraditi jedino tako da se žrtvuju za svoje bližnje. S Enchantixom, vodenim zvijezdama i vilinskim prahom, Winx su sposobne uništiti Valtora i vratiti mir u Čarobnu dimenziju. Sezona 4 (2009.) Winxice su se vratile! Sada će morati doseći razinu Believixa, novu transformaciju koja će omogućiti da netko povjeruje u magiju. Osim toga, Believix također daje 3 dodatna krila kako bi obrazac bio snažniji: Speedix (poboljšanje brzine), Zoomix (teleportacija) i Tracix (putovanje kroz vrijeme). Također će se susresti s Čarobnjacima Crnog Kruga, skupinom zlikovaca koji su u lovu na posljednju vilu na Zemlji, kako bi dobili punu snagu. Winx Club će je morati pronaći kako bi je zaštitile od Čarobnjaka, ali moraju proći nezapaženo. Kako bi živjele na Zemlji, otvorit će pet shop pod nazivom Love & Pet i upoznati Roxy, djevojku koja radi u Baru Frutti Music. Uskoro će saznati da je Roxy posljednja vila na Zemlji! U tom procesu, Roxy je u stanju otkriti svoje moći, vjerovati u sebe i Winx Club. Roxy će se pretvoriti u vilu i pomoći će Winxicama poraziti čarobnjake i spasiti Zemaljske vile. Međutim, one se sada moraju suočiti s Zemaljskim vilama i njihovom kraljicom Morganom, koja traži osvetu ljudima jer nisu vjerovali u njih: to ih je učinilo slabijim i Čarobnjaci su ih uspjeli zarobiti. Winx su prisiljene na neugodan savez s Čarobnjacima koji se sada utrkuju kako bi spasili čovječanstvo. Hoće li Winx Club pobijediti? Sezona 5 (2012. – 2013.) Winxice su se vratile. Ovaj put Winx će imati svoje putovanje pod vodom i morat će se suočiti s novim strašnim zlikovcem, Tritannusom. On je bio je normalan triton koji je napao svog brata na krunidbi, pa je završio u zatvoru Androsa, gdje je i mutirao u čudovište nakon što je došao u doticaj s naftom. Njegov glavni cilj je vladati Beskrajnim oceanom! Snaga Believixa nije dovoljno snažna pod vodom, jer su Believix krila beskorisna kada postanu mokra pa Winx započinju izazovnu potragu za dobivanjem drevne Sirenix moći. Čudesna morska stvorenja poput Selkia-mini sirena s kojoj će se povezati po jedna od svake Winx vile, će pomoći vilama u ovoj "podvodnoj misiji". Hoće li Winx uspjeti spasiti magičnu dimenziju? Hoće li spriječiti Tritannusa da postane zli car Beskrajnogoceana? Sezona 6 (2014.) Trix se vraćaju i preuzimaju kontrolu nad Mračnim Tornjem (Oblak Kula) i udružuju se sa vješticom Selinom. Ona posjeduje vrlo opasnu knjigu zvanu Legendarium koja legende pretvara u stvarnost. Tijekom prve borbe sa Selinom, Winxice gube svoje moći, sve osim Bloom, a mogu ih vratiti tako da zasluže novu moć – Bloomix. Bloom je svakoj dala dio svoje zmajeve vatre, ali one moraju napraviti neko hrabro djelo kako bi otključale Bloomix. Sljedeća transformacija, pod imenom Mythix, služi im kako bi ušle u svijet legendi. Sezona 7 (2015.) Winxice otkrivaju vilinske životinje, magična bića koja posjeduju specijalne talente i kojima prijete zla Kalshara i Brafilius. Kako bi ih spasile, Winxice moraju putovati kroz vrijeme i dobiti nove moći – Butterflix, kasnije i Tynix-- koji im služi za ulazak u mini-svijet vilinskih životinja. Svaka vila ima poseban talent potreban za ravnotežu Čarobnog svemira. Sezona 8 (2018.) Noć je zvijezda u Magixu, a Winxice su spremne za čarobnu zabavu na Alfei, ali malo stvorenje zvano Twinkly stiže do njih nakon dugog putovanja, donoseći hitnu poruku: Zvjezde u magičnoj dimenziji su u opasnosti i Winxice su jedine koje ih mogu spasiti! Prateći svog novog prijatelja, Winx će krenuti u novu avanturu vođenu Luminima, stvorenjima koja stvaraju čarobnu zvjezdanu prašinu. Zahvaljujući njima, šest vila dobit će novu nevjerojatnu transformaciju temeljenu na svjetlosti: Cosmix, s kojim će ojačati i lakše se boriti protiv nepredvidivo tajanstvenih prijetnji koje ugrožavaju čarobni svemir. Hoće li pobijediti sjene koje se nadvijaju nad zvijezdama? A tko se krije iza svega toga? |-|Filmovi= Winx Club: Tajna izgubljenog kraljevstva U školi za vile Alfea, Stella, Layla, Flora, Musa i Tecna, diplomiraju i postaju vilinske čuvarice svojih planeta. Budući da su Tri Drevne Vještice uništile Domino-Bloomin rodni planet, ona mora promatrati ceremoniju sa strane. Daphne, Bloomina sestra, govori Bloom da još ima nade da će spasiti njihove roditelje. Winx zajedno putuju u Domino kako bi pronašli mač kralja Oritela i oživijele Bloomoine roditelje i cijeli planet. To nije mali podvig, pogotovo kada je zla čarobnica za njihovim svjetlucavim petama. Winx Club 3D: Čarobna avantura Bloom je uz pomoć prijatelja pronašla svoje prave roditelje i vratila svoj planet u život. Bloom otkriva kako je živjeti kao princeza Sparksa (Domina). Dodajući joj radost što je sa svojim roditeljima, nadolazeći bal princeza, i njezin dečko Sky koji ju je zaprosio! Ali Bloomina sreća je kratkotrajna, kada je Skyev vlastiti otac zabrani da se Bloom i Sky ožene zbog mračne prošlosti. U međuvremenu, Tri Drevne Vještice koje su jednom uništile Domino udružile su snage s Trix - Icy, Darcy i Stormy - kako bi izbrisale sve pozitivno iz Magične Dimenzije. Da bi preokrenuli učinke razorne vladavine tame vještica, Winx i Specijalisti moraju putovati u prokleti grad Avram i suočiti se s Trix i Tri drevne vještice. Emitiranje Originalno, serija je s prikazivanjem počela 24. siječnja 2004. na talijanskom kanalu Rai 2. U SAD-u, seriju je na engleski sinkronizirao 4Kids Entertainment te je njezino prikazivanje počelo 19. lipnja 2004. na Fox-ovom programu 4Kids TV (ranije zvan FoxBox). U Hrvatskoj, serija je s prikazivanjem počela 8. ožujka 2008. godine na Novoj TV subotom i nedjeljom u jutarnjem terminu i do danas je bilo emitirano svih sedam sezona. 2. prosinca 2017. na Novoj TV je započelo repriziranje serije od prve sezone, također subotom i nedjeljom u jutarnjem terminu. Različite verzije 4Kids TV Američka tvrtka za licenciranje 4Kids Entertainment imala je pravo na licencu serije od 2004. do 2007. pa je kroz te godine sinkronizirala i emitirala prve tri sezone Winx Cluba u SAD-u. Ova se verzija razlikuje od originalne jer 4Kids Entertainment nije samo sinkronizirao Winx, već je ga je prilagodio američkom gledateljstvu znatno promijenivši dijaloge, dijelove radnje i priče likova, koristeći drugačiju uvodnu špicu, promjenom zvukova i zvučnih efekata, promjenom nekih imena (primjerice Bloomin planet se zove Sparks, a ne Domino kao u originalu), a u nekim se epizodama pojavljuju promijenjen redoslijed scena te scene koje su uređene zbog cenzure. Nickelodeon Nickelodeon je 2010. godine kupio pravo na licencu serije te sudjelovao u produkciji pete i šeste sezone. Prije emitiranja novih sezona, Nickelodeon je prikazao i starije nastavke, no u potpuno novoj verziji – događaji prve i druge sezone bili su sažeti u četiri jednosatna specijala koja su uključivala novu animaciju, a njihovo je prikazivanje započelo 27. lipnja 2011. Treća i četvrta sezona su bile emitirane u originalu s novom Nickelodeonovom sinkronizacijom. U Hrvatskoj, jednosatni specijali su također bili sinkronizirani i prikazani na hrvatskom Nickelodeonu. Hrvatska sinkronizacija A.V.I.D. Studio je sinkronizirao prve četiri sezone serije. Sezone 1 i 2 bile su zajedno sinkronizirane i emitirane 2008. godine. Dvije godine kasnije, 2010., sezone 3 i 4 su isto tako bile sinkronizirane i emitirane zajedno, no uključivale su par promjena u glumačkoj postavi - Bloom, Flora i Tecna te još neki sporedni likovi dobili su nove glasove. NET Studio sinkronizirao je seriju od sezone 5 pa nadalje. Sinkronizacija uključuje potpuno novu glumačku postavu osim Bloom čija je glumica ostala Lorena Nosić još od sezone 3 i Flore čija se glumica iz prvih dviju sezona, Nina Benović, vratila nakon odsutnosti u sezonama 3 i 4. U drugoj polovici sezone 5, Karmen Sunčana Lovrić priključuje se glumačkoj postavi u ulozi Muse umjesto Vanda Winter. Ova glumačka postava ostaje nepromijenjena do kraja sezone 7. Specijale je također sinkronzirao NET Studio, no za Floru, Musu, Tecnu i još neke sporedne likove nije zadržao iste glumce kao i u seriji. Što se filmova tiče, oba imaju drugačiju glumačku postavu u odnosu na seriju. Izuzetci su Zrinka Antičević (u sezonama 5-7 glas Stelle) koja je glas Bloom u prvom i glas Stelle u drugom filmu te Zrinka Kušević koja je glas Muse i Daphne u prve četiri sezone te u drugom filmu. A.V.I.D. Studio je od pjesama sinkronizirao samo uvodnu špicu, a tokom pjesama transformacija, završih špica i ostalih pjesama bila je ostavljena instrumentalna verzija, ili u nekim slučajevima originalna engleska verzija. NET Studio je sve pjesme sinkronzirano na hrvatski osim pjesama iz specijala i nekih iz sezone 5. Prvi film koristio je englesku verziju svih pjesama, dok su u drugom filmu sve pjesme bile sinkronizirane na hrvatski. U nastavku se nalazi abecedni popis glumaca koji su sudjelovali u sinkronizaciji serije, njihova uloga te trajanje u seriji. DVD izdanja Mnoga DVD izdanja Winx serije bila su objavljena u Hrvatskoj. Svako izdanje sadrži hrvatsku i orginalnu englesku sinkronizaciju. Od lipnja 2010., epizode treće sezone bile su premijerno objavljivane na DVD-ovima, prije nego su se počele emitirati na televiziji. Uz njih su također bile priložene i Winx knjige prevedene na hrvatski jezik. DVD izdanja pete sezone su izdana i u Srbiji, jer se na DVD-ovima nalazila i sinkronizacija na srpski jezik. bg:Уинкс Клуб ca:Winx Club cs:Winx Club de:Winx Club (Serie) el:Winx Club en:Winx Club (Series) eo:Winx Klubo es:Winx Club fi:Winx-klubi fr:Winx Club gl:Winx Club hu:Winx Club it:Winx Club nl:Winxclub oc:Winx Club pl:Klub Winx pt:Clube Winx pt-br:Winx Club ro:Winx Club ru:Клуб Винкс sr:Винкс Клуб sv:Winx Club tr:Winx Club uk:Клуб Вінкс vi:Winx Club